


Just Another Story

by destiel_otp_yayy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cause I have no idea what all I will write lol, Crush at First Sight, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will keep updating the story as it goes, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_otp_yayy/pseuds/destiel_otp_yayy
Summary: Merissa loves her job, her family and friends. She loves her life. an incident takes place which changes her view of the world completely. she looses hope. Can meeting Oliver help her return to her true self?





	Just Another Story

It was a cold, winter afternoon. Merissa hung tightly to her jacket, her muffler covering most of her face. Her dark, brown goggles, which looked out of place considering the weather, hid her swollen, tear-streaked brown eyes. She left work considerably early as she could not sit there pretending that everything was alright. Yes, people kept telling her the that the worst part of all of this was over, kept assuring her that things would turn out to be alright, but the haunting memories of her past kept creeping into her dreams at night and those dreams haunted her throughout the day, encroaching like a fearless lion who kept roaring regardless of how strong she pretended to be. Something happened that changed her and her life. That one incident changed the way she thought, acted or even perceived the world around her. A thing or a decision which seemed so simple in the past, stood like an iron tower in front of her now.

Around 6 months ago when Merissa was walking back from her weekly visit to the mart to buy the vegetables, it became quite late. The neighborhood seemed deserted as the cold winds took hold of the night. Merissa dreamt of a hot cup of cocoa and cookies as he moved towards her house. Even though the street lights were on, the entire street looked eerie. Anyone passing through this neighborhood the first time could easily mistake the entire street to be devoid of people and any form of life. The cars look abandoned more than just parked in for the night. The cold winds made the mothers usher the kids in before sunset. ‘I need to stop watching all those horror television shows’ Merissa sighed as she thought to her. She hurried down the street tugging her long, messy dirty blonde hair as the wind gushed making them cover her entire face.

Merissa finally reached her house. She shuffled through the things in her right jacket pocket to find her house keys. Lip balm, change, napkin, vicks all sorts of things that could help her survive a storm for 6 days but no house keys. This happened everyday but still she had neither reduced the amount of things in her pocket nor the place where she would keep her keys. This was Merissa. This small incident defined her how particular she was about the way things were in her life. Not a single thing different from the way it was before; whether the thing adds to her convenience or not. She finally found her keys which somehow had managed to get entangled in the napkin and she mistook them for being mere change. Merissa heaved a sigh of relief and resumed daydreaming about her hot cup of cocoa and soft pillows by the fireplace. She was trying her best not to let the grocery bags fall of her shoulder as she tries opening the lock of the door. She never even thought of keeping those bags aside while trying to unlock her door. One would think of her as a clumsy little woman, but she just was way too stubborn to change the way she did things. Maybe this was the reason why her boss always had a problem with her. Merissa would never understand why people had a problem with the way she worked

  
_'I always get the job done.'_ She would say with a shrug and move on. She never really did work well in a team.

  
Finally after minutes of struggling, the door clicked open and she sighed a breath of relief. Before she could even step into the house she felt strong hands covering her face and mouth restricting the flow of oxygen into her lungs. Her mind was unable to process the things which seemed to happen so fast. She tried fighting those hands which now were definitely choking her into unconsciousness, but was failing miserably as it was difficult for her to even keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the painting hung in her living room, which was gifted by her best friend on her birthday. The last thought she had was of her best friend.

  
Merissa woke up in what looked like an abandoned basement. She tried opening her eyes and touching her forehead as it throbbed like it was being beaten into a pulp by a hammer. Merissa realized that she was unable to move her arms as they were tied to a chair she was sitting on. A feeling of panic began to rise in her chest. Bile rose in her throat as he fought back tears. She looked around and to her horror realized that the basement was similar to her own. Only it wasn’t. She trembled as she realized she was in the basement of someone who lived in her own neighborhood. She was probably close to her house, but was so terrified that she could not even scream for help. It wouldn’t have helped anyway as her mouth was covered with a duct tape.

  
It took her 3 weeks to be able to make a run from that horrendous captive situation. During that time she was chained to the floor, like a pet, given food once a day and was treated like a slave. Towards the end of the second week, she left all hope that she would ever be able to run away.  
When she did the police caught the man responsible. She doesn’t know all the details but was told that the man tried running away by attacking a police officer and was killed in the process. Merissa didn’t know how or what to feel after hearing the news.

  
Some time passed by and she thought she was feeling better, that the haunting memories of that place wasn’t following her in her dreams anymore. But she was wrong. Merissa moved into a new neighborhood in order to get away from anything and everything that would even begin to remind her of anything relating to her abduction. She gave away the painting her best friend had gotten her.

  
Some nights she woke up feeling suffocated, with sweaty palms and being unable to breathe. Those were the good nights. Other nights she couldn’t sleep, hearing phantom noises creeping up being her and outside main door. She stooped watching all her favourite horror television shows. Her jacket pocket now only contain her house key with an abnormally large key chained attached so that she can feel it in her pocket at all times and has no difficulty in finding it.

  
Her parents advised her to see a psychologist and get help, but even that didn’t work. A psychologist wanted her to talk and she was not ready to talk about the events which took place. She preferred to keep those memories so far locked away in her mind that they only did surface when she was asleep. Soon enough without even realizing she slid into depression. To such a level where even looking out of her window gave her chills. Merissa thought that probably going back to work would help distract her mind and help her move on, but whenever she looked at the empty screen of her computer which once had the wallpaper of her favourite band, she felt lost, suffocated and anxious and couldn’t bear to sit there any longer.

  
One afternoon was exceptionally bad and she had to leave work as she could not sit at her desk even for a minute without exploding her lungs out. She walked down the street, away from her office building. Everyone around her kept moving not realizing that amongst them was this one person was internally dying every moment. She looked up at the sky, hoping to find some revelation there while turning around a corner, which was probably a bad idea as she bumped head first into someone, stumbling over and falling; her goggles tumbled and fell on the ground revealing her tear-streaked eyes. The stranger helped her gather her things up, handing her the goggling. After recovering from the minor accident she looked up to stare into eyes which were of the greenest shade she had ever seen. Looking into them even for just a second gave her a feeling of solace and peace. These were the two things she hadn’t felt in a really long time.

  
‘Looking up isn’t going to help you reach home.’ The green eyes stranger said with a smirk.

  
‘What?’ Merissa replied in an annoyed tone as she thought he was making fun of her.

  
‘I mean, it sure looks like you fell from heaven, but only looking up and walking is only gonna make you fall harder’ The green eyed stranger almost whispered into her ear.

  
For the first time in a long time, Merissa smiled.


End file.
